Kūsō
by Flames to Dust
Summary: ¿Cómo saber que se trata realmente de Robin? Ahora mismo con el control de su hana hana no mi, y la creación de su cuerpo fleur o Robin fleur, lo hace más complicado... aunque no es a eso a lo que nos referimos sino, ¿es esto la realidad? Como siempre Robin tiene la respuesta a sus preguntas. Incluso a la de por qué se siente así respecto a ella.


**Kūsō**

Desde que se había vuelto a reunir nuevamente con sus nakama, luego de esos dos años de separación, sorprendía pensar que desde los conoció pasó menos tiempo con ellos que con esta separación forzada, había descuidado su entrenamiento o, para ser más exacto, su fortalecimiento físico. Cierto, tenía que hacerse más fuerte porque el fortalecer su cuerpo le permitiría ser capaz de alcanzar nuevos límites con su técnica con la katana. Era algo comprensible pero, por alguna razón, había dejado de lado el entrenamiento, y no podía culpar a la locura de ritmo que han seguido desde el reencuentro pues no difería mucho del que llevaban hace dos años y eso no le había impedido entrenar. Esto quería decir que algo se lo impedía pero de qué podía tratarse…

_O de quién…_

Sus brazos se flexionaban rítmicamente bajo el peso de las mancuerdas en donde la importancia no residía principalmente en el peso de las mismas sino en la constante repetición de los movimientos, lo que no implicaba que las mancuerdas tuvieran un peso terriblemente exagerado a pesar de su tamaño normal pues lo que las diferenciaba era el material del que estaban fabricadas puesto que poseía una densidad comparable a un par de toneladas. No tenía mucha idea de qué tipo de material se trataba pero no podía negar que le venía perfecto para poder entrenar.

De pronto su, absurda y sin ningún tipo de finalidad, línea de pensamientos se vio interrumpida por la aparición, entrando en el ahora mismo gimnasio, y habitualmente puesto de vigía, de uno de sus nakama o, para ser más exactos, una de sus dos nakama atravesando la trampilla que, desgraciadamente, siempre se encontraba abierta. Iba a tener que hablar sobre ello con Franky para que hiciera algo al respecto. Y teniendo dos podría echar una moneda al aire para jugarse quien de las dos podría decidir que era una buena idea pasarse por aquí mientras se encontraba entrenando y siempre saldría el mismo resultado.

Sin mediar palabra su nakama se sentó en el banco que circunvalaba el cuarto justo bajo uno de los ventanales que se encontraba abierto y ofrecía un agradable soplo de aire fresco en contraposición al cargado ambiente presente en el lugar provocado por los extenuantes ejercicios físicos por parte de Zoro quien trató de continuar a lo suyo a pesar de la presencia de su nakama. Por lo menos lo intentó.

Zoro trataba de seguir con sus repeticiones pero ya ni siquiera era capaz de sentir el peso repercutiendo en sus brazos porque su mente, a su pesar, no podía dejar de centrarse en la onna que se encontraba a su espalda. Sobre todo porque, maldita sean las superficies reflectantes, veía su reflejo en el ventanal que se encontraba frente a él. La veía allí sentada abstraída en su lectura, pasando las páginas tras una eternidad de minutos en las que parecía completamente ensimismada y perdida en las palabras allí escritas. A pesar de ello no se veía sino más adorable con su mente totalmente centrada en su lectura.

_¡REACCIONA, BAKA! ¿Realmente crees qué está ahí? No te ha dirigido siquiera una mirada, mucho menos alguna palabra y eso que siempre saluda con su perfecta educación. Vamos, si tampoco sonrió maliciosamente es que algo sucede aquí y lo que tiene que estar sucediendo es muy sencillo. ¡Esa no es Robin!_

Eso mismo. Tenía que ser una Robin _fleur_ o, una posibilidad aún mucho más preocupante, un filamento de la mente del propio Zoro que decidió jugar con su cordura. Sabía lo que debía hacer para sacarse esta duda y poder seguir con su entrenamiento.

Zoro dejó en el suelo la enorme pesa, con cuidado para evitar que pudiera rodar peligrosamente por el suelo del gimnasio, y se dirigió hacia donde se, supone, encontraba Robin leyendo sin realizar ningún sonido. Ni Zoro caminando descalzo sobre el frío suelo de metal, ni Robin pasando las páginas de su libro. A este paso Zoro incluso iba a empezar a dudar de su propia realidad.

Robin, realmente, se encontraba centrada en su lectura por lo que no se percató de la cercanía de Zoro hasta que este se encontró justo delante de ella llegando a entrar en su campo visual. Cierto, hacía un rato que no escuchaba el sonido del metal de las pesas cuando se movían al compás de las repeticiones de su nakama. Vale, no podía evitar tener curiosidad por saber qué había motivado a Zoro no solo el detener sus ejercicios sino el acercarse hasta donde se encontraba ella leyendo en silencio.

Cuando Zoro pensaba que Robin iba a continuar allí sentada leyendo sin prestarle ningún tipo de atención le sorprendió apoyando el libro sobre sus piernas y alzando la cabeza, y su mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos del kengou. Y esperó. Silencio perpetuo allí sentada esperando a que Zoro pusiera voz al motivo de su presencia allí delante de Robin. Ahora era ella quien pensaba que Zoro iba a quedarse allí de pie sin dar ningún tipo de explicación pero, cuando se disponía a abrir la boca para preguntárselo directamente, Zoro la sorprendió… ¿o debería decirse que la reprendió?

No pudo evitar un gritito ahogado cuando Zoro le propinó, afortunadamente y contando con la monstruosa fuerza que poseía, un ligero capirotazo en la frente como ya había visto en el pasado, concretamente en la playa de los ángeles en Skypiea, a Nami propinándoselos a Luffy aunque de una manera mucho más violenta que la de Zoro que, sin llegar a errar con dicha apreciación, podría asegurarse que fue realizado con suma delicadeza. A pesar de ello Robin no pudo evitar tanto aquel gritito ahogado como el llevarse la mano a su frente, justo donde había sido _golpeada_, sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban sin su férreo control.

Muy bien, no quedaba ningún tipo de duda con respecto a la naturaleza real, que no de realeza, de Robin así que Zoro, para sorpresa de la morena, se volvió para recoger sus pesas y continuar con sus ejercicios como si nada hubiera sucedido salvo el conocimiento de que Robin realmente se encontraba en el puesto de vigía leyendo cuando podía estar haciéndolo, leer, en cualquier otra parte del Sunny. ¡Incluso en el cuarto de derrota con la biblioteca que allí se encuentra!

Tal vez Zoro había quedado satisfecho con su revelación pero Robin, en cambio, se encontraba de lo más confusa, y ese era un estado poco conocido para ella por lo que no resultaba nada extraño el que quisiera solucionarlo satisfaciendo su curiosidad y confusión actual.

―¿A qué ha venido ese capirotazo, Zoro?― le preguntó Robin aún frotándose la frente aunque en parte era para ocultar lo máximo posible, de una manera coherente, su rostro ruborizado.

Eso, ¿a qué había venido? No podía decirle la verdad porque, parándose a pensar en ello, resultaba bastante absurdo, ¿y revelador de alguna forma? No, no podía decirle el motivo real por lo que iba a tener que inventarse algo para justificar el haberle propinado un capirotazo a Robin. Claro, y ya que estamos por qué no contarle lo sucedido en el Siglo Vacío o indicar el camino hacia el One Piece o dónde se encuentra el dichoso All Blue, aunque esto serviría para cerrarle la bocaza a Sanji para que dejase de hablar sobre ese dichoso mar cada vez que se pescaba algo.

―¿Es qué creías que no era yo de verdad?― o podía quedarse callado el tiempo suficiente para que Robin, inteligente como es, se diera cuenta del verdadero motivo―. ¿Por qué creías que pudiera ser una ensoñación?

_Eso, ¿por qué podías haber llegado a creer algo semejante, bakayarou?_

Tenía que decir algo, lo que fuera, ahora mismo, ¿por qué no estaba diciendo nada? Es cierto que no es de los que hablan todo el tiempo pero sí que habla cuando se encuentra en una conversación con alguien o le preguntan algo en concreto. ¡Vamos, aunque solamente sea un gruñido o algo!

―Pensé que te estaba imaginando.

_¡PERO ESO NO LO DIGAS! ¿En serio, eso es lo que se te ocurre decir? Acabas de confesarle que te dedicas a imaginarla, ¡a imaginarla!_

El rubor de las mejillas de Robin no hizo sino intensificarse ante semejante confesión por parte de su nakama pero, como le estaba dando la espalda, aprovechó para poder controlarse y tomar las riendas de esta, interesante, conversación.

―¿Sueñas a menudo conmigo, Zoro?― y su tono, por lo menos, mantenía esa maliciosa intención que resultaba tan natural viniendo de Robin.

―Yo no he dicho eso― se defendió Zoro tratando de controlarse pero sin saber muy bien si ponerse con las pesas, largarse de allí o sacar a Robin del gimnasio a la fuerza, aunque esto último, ¿no implicaría contacto físico con ella? _¡No ese tipo de contacto físico, baka hentai!_

―Cierto, "imaginarme" dijiste. ¿Me imaginas a menudo entonces, Zoro? ¿Alguna fantasía de la que deba tener conocimiento?

_¡Eso te pasa por abrir tu bocaza, kono yarou!_

―¡Mira…!

Llegó a decir solamente Zoro volviéndose solamente para encontrarse a Robin justo a su lado, casi llevándosela por delante al girarse. Por lo menos no le llegó a golpear, o rozar, sus pechos porque eso no habría hecho sino empeorar la ya de por sí imposible situación para el kengou.

―¿Sí, Zoro?― el rubor en sus mejillas ya había desaparecido y ahora volvía a tener el control de la situación―. ¿Qué debo mirar?

Quería decirle algo pero no sabía lo qué decirle, de ahí que pareciera un animal rabioso apretando los dientes y mostrándolos al tratar de decir algo pero sin llegar a abrir la boca. Ya debería haber aprendido a día de hoy que con esta onna, sobre todo en su caso, era imposible conseguir la carta del triunfo. Con un bufido de pura molestia e irritación se volvió para tratar de seguir con sus olvidados ejercicios.

_¡¿Nani?!_

De improviso Robin se le acercó por su derecha para limpiarle el sudor del rostro con una toalla pero le limpió el lado izquierdo de su rostro de manera que su mejilla se rozaba contra la de su nakama. Claro que lo peor no era eso sino que Zoro tuvo que dejar su brazo derecho abajo porque de levantar la mancuerna su brazo conectaría contra los pechos de Robin y eso llevaría esta situación a un nuevo, y no muy recomendable en estos momentos, nivel entre los dos.

―Zoro…― le susurró Robin al oído logrando que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del kengou y se le escapase de la mano una de las mancuernas golpeando sonoramente y con violencia el suelo metálico del gimnasio.

**¡Y la ensoñación se terminó!**

Zoro se encontraba en el mismo lugar, con la mancuerna en el suelo muy cerca de haberle podido caer sobre un pie, pero con la patente ausencia de Robin allí arriba con él acompañándole en silencio o secándole un sudor que se debía menos al ejercicio realizado que a la ensoñación vivida. Debería haberse percatado de que aquella Robin no era real puesto que tanto él como la propia Robin tenían los mismos aspectos que tenían hacía dos años atrás… y pensándolo con atención también estaba el hecho de que Robin le hubiera llamado por su nombre cuando no lo hizo hasta el reencuentro durante el incidente durante la inmersión hacia la isla Gyojin cuando trató de salir de la burbuja que recubría el Sunny salvándole de reventar a causa de las altas presiones de las profundidades marinas. ¿Cómo no se había percatado de tantos detalles tan terriblemente obvios?

_¡Maldita onna!_

Le afectaba mucho más de lo que pensaba hasta el día de hoy.

_¿Desde cuándo me afectas tanto, Robin?_

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

**Kuso:** Mierda.

**Kūsō:** Ensoñación.

Y solamente un pequeño fic para corresponder a una imagen. Nada más aunque espero que, a pesar de su simpleza, haya sido del agrado de todo aquel que cediera su valioso tiempo para leer este escrito. Si piensas que has perdido dicho tiempo desde aquí mis más sinceras disculpas, ¡Gomennasai! Pero si lo habéis disfrutado, ¡Arigatou! xD

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
